Familiar
by Slash Bandit
Summary: [HIATUS] An old friend of Takaos invites the BBA gang to Florida for the summer. Alls well and normal until her disappearence. [revealed as story progresses][ococ]
1. New Aquaintances

Zoutou: Another day, another fic. Right now, I'm really bored. And I felt like typing something up. This is all from scratch, exept for the fact that the characters are from Beyblade, and some belong to me. Also. I'm bored because my internet is out and I can't do anything really with my computer. So I'm just sitting here in WordPad writing. Take note: I've read many other fics, and it's hard to come up with ideas. And if you read this, and you see some of your ideas in it. I'm sorry but also I'm saying that I'm not turley plagerising. But if you find something very similar to your ideas, then -bows- Gomen ne. I'm truley sorry. But you're great inspirations, but I'm also trying to stick with my own ideas. I'm just having a bit of a writer's block at the moment. Especially since I'm having relationship problems with a certain person right now. -trailing off- Oops. Sorry to ramble like that. But I hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of it's characters, and god help us if I did. I only own certain characters. Which I will point out later disclaimers.  
  
  
  
New Aquaintances  
  
Yet another day in the lives of the Bladebreakers. It was time for a vacation. One of Takao's friends, Zoutou, said that they could all stay at her summer-home. They all decided that would be a great idea, well. Except for Grumpy Pants. He just huffed and decided to go along. They all packed up and head to Zoutou's. It was quite a long trip, seeing as the boys were all at Takao's house, then they traveled down into Florida to meet up with Zoutou.  
  
Time Lapse 0349 (Yes, I'm using Military time. Why? Dunno. I use it sometimes. Other times I don't. I'm just weird like that.)  
  
After the long ride there, they finally made it. Zoutou was waiting rather patiently in the living room of the summer home, watching tv. She didn't even notice that it was almost 4:00 in the morning. Takao went up to the door and knocked, hoping she was up. Zoutou jumped up but ran over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Takao!" She gave him a small hug. "How ya been bud!? How was the ride? Okay?" She was bouncing up and down, not having seen Takao in a long time. She missed him a lot and was glad to be able to finally catch up with events and other things. She looked at the people behind him. "So, is this the rest of your team, Takao?" Takao nodded.  
  
"Yep." He points to Kai. "That the captain, Kai" He whispers in her ear, "watch out for him though. When he gets mad, it's not pretty. He's mostly the quiet one and stays away from everyone." He moved away then point to Max. "That," pointing to the hyper boucning boy, "is Max. I think he drank too much soda on the way here, so he'll be hyper for quite a while." Then he points to Rei. "That's Rei. He's a neko-jin. Note the cat-like features" He laughs some and Rei waves slowly. Takao then points to Kenny. "And that's Kenny, the brains of the group. We call him Chief though."  
  
Zoutou bounces some. "Hi guys. As Takao may have told you already. I'm Zoutou" She smiled happily, being able to see new faces. A girl with blonde hair, cat ears, and blonde fur tail in a black night-gown comes up behind her, yawinging, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Who are all these people," She said still half asleep, yawning.  
  
"Oh, hey Kir. This is Takao and the rest of his friends Kai, Max, Rei, and Kenny" She said pointing to each person as she said their names. "Oh, everybody. This is Kir." She gives Kir a big hug. "She's my cat, but she's my best friend"  
  
Rei blinked some, "Cat?"  
  
Zoutou nods, but Kir steps in. "Yea. I can change from a cat to human. But I still have the cat features and things" Show them her tail and ears. "See?" She said smiling, bearing fangs.  
  
Rei nodded. "Oh, cool!" He said smiling, showing off his fangs as well.  
  
"Well, Zoutou. Can we come in now that we're all aquainted?" Takao pointed out.  
  
Zoutou sweatdrops and smiles embarassedly, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, sorry guys."  
  
Max shook his head. "That's alright." he said bouncing, still sugar high from all the sodas he drank earlier. Kai just stood there in the back, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He just huffed.  
  
Zoutou led everyone inside, showing them two rooms that they could use. A bathroom connecting to it with shower, tub, sink, toilet, and all the other needs. Inside the bedroom parts though, were two large beds, each covered with different colored sheets and pillows for each bed. There were also large dressers, with many drawers and a large book shelves, with plenty of books. There was also a night stand in the space between the beds with a night lamp. The floor was carpeted blue under furniture and other things, while the open areas were a hard, smooth oakwood. The walls were papered witha lighter blue-gray, with patterns all over it.  
  
Zoutou sweatdropped some. "Um. I hope it's not too much. I just really like decorating." She smiled and laughed some. "Well. You five can choose which rooms you want. I'm going to bed now." She yawned some. "I've been up all night. If you need anything, mine and Kir's room is just down the hall." (Note: Kir and Zoutou share a room.) Zoutou and Kir both walked down the hall and went into their room. Kir yawned and fell -back- asleep, while Zoutou changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts, falling asleep on her bed next to Kir's.  
  
They all nodded. Kai just walked into the first room and sat on the bed covered with dark blue. He started un-packing. Everyone else just blinked and shrugged. Kenny walked into the other room and sat on the green bed, while Takao and Max followed him, sitting on the yellow-orange bed. Rei sighed and took his things into the room Kai was in and sat on the red bed.  
  
After they had all un-packed, they went to change. Max and Takao fell asleep in the yellow bed, Kenny falling asleep in the green one, with Dizzi in sleep-mode on the night stand next to the beds. Rei had changed and taken his haur wrap out and went over to the red bed and sat down on it, getting under the covers, when he looked over at Kai, who was just staring blankley out the window as the moon started to fall. He blinked some and just shrugged, falling asleep under the covers.  
  
A while later, Kai finally changed and sat on the dark blue bed, getting under the covers. He looked back out the window for a few minutes then laid his head on the pillows, closing his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
Time Lapse 0800  
  
Max had awoken, noticing he was the only one in the room. He yawned some and stretched, then left the room and walked down the hall. He looked around and saw everyone sitting at the table already, but still in their pajamas. He took an open seat as Zoutou sat down, setting down plates, cups, and silverware. Kir came over to the table, setting down bowls with different foods in them.  
  
"Pick out what ya want and dig in guys!" Zoutou shouted out as she took some food out of a bowl and set it on her plate. She got up and took out orange juice and milk and poured herself some juice. She sets the milk and juice in the middle of the table and sat back down.  
  
Everyone else reached out across the table to grab what they wanted before it was all gone. Takao was the first to grab one of each food and chomp down on it hastily. Everyone else ate theirs normally, wanting to be polite. Zoutou just laughed some.  
  
"Oh guys, you don't have to be polite. Just dig in and eat how you always do! I don't mind." She said chomping on the food from her plate. Kir just shook her head and started on her food. The other just blinked and continued eating, back to how they normally do.  
  
"Ahh" Takao let out a big sigh as he finished his plate, stretching. "That was great Zoutou, Kir." He smiled happily and patted his stomach."I haven't had your cooking in a long time now. It feels good to have it again." Everyone else just nodded their heads. Kai actually did too. Wow, he's actually not in a grumpy mood.  
  
Max jumped for a second. "Excuse me." He stood up quickly and ran down the hall to the restroom. They all laughed some, Kai giving a small chuckle.  
  
"Max never used the bathroom when we got here, so it's probably getting to him now." Takao blurted out.  
  
"I told him not to drink so many sodas. But does he listen to me? Nooo." Kenny said sarcastically  
  
Zoutou suddenly jumped up bouncing some. "Hey!" bobbing side to side. "I got an idea! How bout I show you guys around town and stuff. So you can get to know everything!?"  
  
"That sounds great" Ray said, Kenny nodding. Max came back to the kitchen, sighing with relievment.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked curiously  
  
"Zoutou said she's gonna show us around town. Come on Maxie!" Takao jumped up and tugged on Max, pulling him down to the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
"He's sure hyper," Kai said standing up, walking to the bedroom to change. Kenny and Rei just shrugged and walked the same way.  
  
Zoutou and Kir exchanged glances and shrugged. They picked up the dishes and set them in the sink. Zoutou put away the milk and juice, while Kir headed down the hall to change herself. Zoutou stretched. "It's nice to have company" She says to herself and goes to get changed.  
  
  
  
Zoutou: To stop? Or not to stop? That, is the question.  
  
Kir: Zoutou seems to be having a mental block right now. But I think it'd be a good time to stop right now, Zoutou. -pats Zoutou on the back-  
  
Zoutou: Okay. -sighs- Sorry readers but I'm stopping it here. What do you think so far? I must know! Well. Not really. But if I some reviews, I'm gonna continue! And if I don't? Well. We'll see. I'll probably end up continuing it still.  
  
Kir: If writer's block leaves. Which we all hope it will, right? ANYWAYS. Rei, could you do the honors?  
  
Rei: Hope you had fun reading it so far. Let's find out what happens next time. RnR! -holds up a sign that says RnR with a kawaii picture of himself under it giving the peace sign- 


	2. Day 1: The Beach

Zoutou: -sighs- No reviews. Poo -.- Oh well. I'll continue anyways. I've planned out the story and I feel like continueing so neh! -sticks out out. falls over- cramp Rei... -gives him a big hug- Be a dear and do the disclaimer? Pretty please!  
  
Rei: Ok. For you zoutou. -hugs her back- Zoutou does not own Beyblade, nor any of it's characters. She only owns herself and Kir. Note: Melody (kaihiwatariluver) is another character appearing in the chapter. Zoutou had permission to add Melody into this chapter.  
  
Kir: Now onto the fic. Enjoy! -gives the peace sign-  
  
  
  
Day 1: The Beach  
  
"Are you guys all ready!?" Zoutou yells down the hall.  
  
Takao sticks his head out the door. "Our room is. But I'm not sure about Kai and Rei."  
  
"Yeah. We're ready." Rei yells in response.  
  
"Okay!" Zoutou walks down the hall. "Come on, guys! Oh. Do you guys all have swim suits? I was thinking we could stop by the beach today!"  
  
"I told them to pack some." Takao said. "Let's hope they listened."  
  
"I got mine!" Max said as he walked out of the bedroom into the hallway.  
  
"Same here." Rei said, walking down the hall to the front door.  
  
Kai just huffed. "I have a pair." Kai said in a low voice.  
  
"Me too." replied Kenny.  
  
"Good! Then. Who all wants to go to the beach first? It's really nice outside." Zoutou bounced  
  
"I feel up for a swim! Everyone else?" Takao asked  
  
Everyone else just nodded.  
  
"Great! We got two cars. Kir's is the black convertible, and mine is the silver convertible. So just go hop in one and we'll be right out!" Zoutou said smiling.  
  
The boys all walked outside. Takao hopped into the passenger front seat of the red on, with Kai and Rei sitting in back. Max jumped into the front seat of the black car. Kenny sat in the back. Zoutou and Kir walked outside with towels and a basket. Zoutou put the towels in the back of her trunk, and Kir put the basket in the back with the towels. Kir went to her car and started it up, Zoutou doing the same. Zoutou headed out onto the street first, Kir following right behind.  
  
"Well what do you think of the town so far? I love it here. Especially at night time. So bright. I love going to the clubs." Zoutou said talking to everyone in the car while driving.  
  
"It's nice here. Really warm. But so big." Takao said sweating a bit.  
  
"It feels good to be somewhere really warm." Rei commented. Kai just sat there in the back looking around as they closened to the beach.  
  
Zoutou pulled into a spot with a booth and paid five dollars. "We're here. We can drive up and down the beach until we find a good spot." Kir pulled in behind her and did the same. She followed Zoutou down the beach and parked in a sunny spot by a restroom.  
  
"Ahh. Haven't been to the beach in a while." Zoutou said as she stretched out. She opened the trunk and took out the towels and basket. "We've packed some food if anyone gets hungry. And we have plenty of towels for everyone. Just grab any ol' towel." She said as she laid her towel on the sand. She took of her top and skirt, reavealing a blue bikini. Kir had on a black one. "Oh. And here's some sun screen if anyone needs it." Zoutou said as she took out a bottle of sunscreen and tanning lotion. She put on the tanning lotion and laid on the towel.  
  
"Alright!" Takao said as he took of his shirt and ran over to the water, Max following behind him.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kenny yelled as he ran trying to catch up to them.  
  
Rei just shook his head and followed behind them. Kai huffed and decided to follow.  
  
"I'm going to swim." Kir commented as she went over to the water.  
  
"Alright." Zoutou replied as she laid her head on the towel and closed her eyes. She laid under the hot sun, catching a tan.  
  
"ZOUTOU!" A voice from a bit aways came.  
  
"Hnn." Zoutou stirred and flipped over onto her back.  
  
"Zoutou." The voice came from hovering above her.  
  
Zoutou opened her eyes. "Hnn." She sits up. "Oh! Melody!"  
  
"Hey Zoutou! How ya been!?" Melody said smiling.  
  
"I've been good." Zoutou replied back.  
  
"Cool. What are you doing here? Where's Kir?" Melody asked questioningly.  
  
"Kir is swimming with the guys." Points over to them. Takao dunks Max under the salty water. Rei laughs and splashes them.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Oh. They're the Bladebreakers. I invited them down here." Zoutou said and she stood up and walked over to the water, Melody following.  
  
"Oh. How do you know them?"  
  
"I've known Takao since childhood. He's like a little brother to me." Zoutou said as she stepped into the cool water and went over by everyone and tackled Kir underwater.  
  
"EE!" Kir squealed as she fell under the water. Zoutou laughs and splashes her as she comes up.  
  
"Zoutou. Who is this?" Takao asks as he points to Melody.  
  
"Guys. This is Melody. Melody. These are the guys." Zoutou said smiling. Melody waves.  
  
"Hiyas"  
  
"Hey. Where's Kai?" Zoutou asks.  
  
"Oh Kai. I think he's unde-" Rei falls underwater before he finishes his sentence. Kai jumps out of the water as Rei floats up.  
  
Kai laughs. "Gotcha."  
  
"Ha ha." Rei laughs. "Very funny Kai." Rei says and tackles Kai into the water.  
  
"Gah!" Kai yells out as he falls over into the water.  
  
Zoutou giggles at them. "Hey, Melody. How would you like to stay with us for a while? We have plenty of room!" (Note: Zoutou's summer-home has many rooms.)  
  
"Sure! It would be fun. How bout tonight we go to a night club? That would be awesome!" Melody questioned.  
  
"It's up to them. I don't care tho. I love night clubs!" Both Zoutou and Kir commented.  
  
"I'm hungry." Takao commented  
  
"Already!?" Max shouted  
  
"Yeah." Takao runs out of the water and over to the basket and takes out a sandwich.  
  
"If you guys go. I'm gonna stay. Night clubs really aren't my thing." Kenny pointed out.  
  
"We know. Libraries are." Max smirked as he dunked Kenny.  
  
Kir falls under the water. "Eep!"  
  
"Must've been Kai that time." Zoutou comments and laughs. Melody giggles.  
  
Kai comes up from underwater. "Victory! Oh. Oops." swims away.  
  
"He must've wanted to get me back under, but grabbed Kir instead" Rei comments  
  
Kir comes back up from underwater. "Rgg.. KAI!!" swims after him. "Come back!"  
  
Zoutou leans to one side. "Kai seems happier today. He's not grumpy."  
  
"That's Kai for ya. Unpredictable." Max says and dunks Kenny as he comes up again.  
  
"BOMBS AWAY!" Takao shouts as he jumps back into the water.  
  
"AGH!" Melody falls over into the water.  
  
"Takao!" Zoutou jumps on him and dunks him. She wipes her hands and gets out of the water. "I feel refreshed" She lays back on her towel.  
  
Kenny comes up from underwater again. "MAX! Quit dunking me!"  
  
"Okay." Max turns around and whistles. then he jumps on Kenny again and dunks him and swims away laughing.  
  
"People are staring at us." Rei points out.  
  
"So?" Takao says as he comes up from underwater.  
  
"It's disturbing." Melody points out.  
  
Kir comes back huffing. "Kai... swims too fast. "  
  
"One of his better qualities." Rei says with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Eh?" Kir says and raises a brow.  
  
"What? Oh.. nothing." Rei whistles.  
  
"Right. Anyways." Kir dunks her hair in the water and smooths it back and gets out and lays on a towel.  
  
Kai swims back and tackles Rei into the water.  
  
"There. PAYBACK!" Kai shouts. Takao sweatdrops.  
  
"You've been too cheery today. Tell me why. Come on. Tell me." Takao says right in Kai's face.  
  
"I don't have to." Kai dunks underwater as a small wave breaks and hits Takao.  
  
"Ack!" Takao spits out water. "Salty. "  
  
Both Kai and Rei come up from underwater.  
  
"I'm getting a bit tired." Max yawns. "I'm getting out of the water." He walks out of the water and grabs a towel then searches through the basket and takes out a bottle of juice and a sandwich and puts the towel on the ground and sits on it.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow" Kenny yelps.  
  
"What's wrong Kenny?" Rei asks and pokes him.  
  
"OW!" Kenny shouts. "Sunburn." He gets out of the water and puts on sunblock and sits in the shade. Kai just raises a brow at him then shrugs. Melody comes out of nowhere.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She asks and looks around. Her eyes stop on the cars, seeing everyone sitting up by them. "Oh. They got out." She dunks underwater and smooths out her hair and walks out of the water. Kai, Rei, and Takao follow her. Zoutou looks up at everyone.  
  
"Is eveyone done?" Zoutou asks, her eyes wide a bit from surprise.  
  
"I'd say so." Kenny says.  
  
"Well I'm ready to go anytime you're all ready." Zoutou says as she lays her head back down on the towel and shields her eyes from the sun.  
  
Rei grabs a towels and dries himself off and grabs a sandwich from the basket and nibbles on it. "I'm ready whenever."  
  
"Me. OW! Too." Kenny sighs. "Sunburn..."  
  
Takao reaches into the basket and takes out a bottle of beer. "What's this?"  
  
Zoutou looks up. "I wouldn't touch that. It's Kir's."  
  
"But what is it?" Takao asks again. Kir stands up and takes the bottle away.  
  
"It's a beer. I'm the only one old enough here to drink it." Kir comments as she opens it and takes a sip of it.  
  
"Oh..." Takao says and takes out a different bottle with juice in it. He also grabs a towel and dries himself off. "I'm ready to go back whenever though. Doesn't matter to me." Kai grabs a towel.  
  
"Whenever." Kai comments and sits down between Max and Rei.  
  
"I'm ready now." Zoutou says as she stands up and puts her towel in the trunk. Everyone else puts theirs away and hops into the seats they had before. Kir puts the basket away and takes the beer with her to the car. She takes another sip of it and starts up her car. Zoutou takes out a soda and takes a big gulp of it, then starts up her car.  
  
"Wait guys!" Melody shouts. She runs down a couple of cars and hops into her car. She starts it up. Zoutou pulls out first again. Kir goes next and follows, with Melody trailing behind. They all follow Zoutou, back to the house. They get out and all head inside, leaving the towels and basket in the car.  
  
"Melody. You can use the room you always stay in down the hall. Some of your stuff from last time is still here for you." Zoutou says.  
  
"Okay." Melody goes to her bedroom and changes. Everyone else heads into their bedrooms to change out of their swimsuits into comfortable clothes. Zoutou comes out of her room and goes into the living room and turns on the tv and flips through channels. Everyone else but Kenny come out of their rooms and sit in different spots around the tv.  
  
"Where's Kenny?" Zoutou asks.  
  
"Oh. He's working on Dizzi right now." Max says as he jumps on the couch.  
  
"Oh." Zoutou says and stops the tv on a random channel and watches it. "I was thinking around 8:00 tonight would be a good time to go to the night club. That's when it starts to get darker. We have about six hours until then."  
  
Everyone nods. "Cool! We'll have a great time I'm sure!" Takao says happily and watches the tv.  
  
  
  
Zoutou: I'm stopping it here. Next chapter is Night 1: The Nightclub. But each chapter will not have a night. Because I can be veeery lazy at times. Or crabby. Find out what happens in the next chapter!  
  
Kir: RnR! 


	3. Night 1: Night clubbin'

Zoutou: Ack! Finally. Chapter three. Sorry it took so long. But here it is! Now on with it I say!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I also do not own Melody. But I DO own Zoutou and Kir, along with other OC characters, besides Melody of course.

**Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits**: Thanks! hands a plushie

----....----/----....----

"I'm bored!" Takao shouted out and flipped upside down sitting on the couch. Kai grumbled and threw a couch pillow at him.

"Will you shut up, please! Argh. You're giving me a headache." Kai said grumpily and rubbed his temples. "We've only got a half hour left to wait." He sighed loudly.

"Fine," Takao grumbled loudly and pouted. Zoutou stood up and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

"I'm gonna start getting ready!" She yelled down the hall. Kir yawned and stood up, walking down the hall as well.

"Maybe you guys should start getting ready too. It takes a while to get there. And of course it'll take some time to get ready," Kir said as she walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. All of the guys left in the living room exchanged looks and shrugged and stood up, walking down the hall to their rooms.

Time Lapse 1945

Zoutou stood there waiting in the living room, tapping her foot on the floor and looking at the black watch on her right wrist. She yawned loudly covering her mouth with her right hand and looked back at the watch. She was wearing black denim pants that clung to her legs, cut just below the knee. She also had black boots that go knee high on. Her shirt was a dark blue camo tank top, with a chain going from the strap of her shirt to a belt loop. Her hair was spiked up as usual on top, but at the ends of her hair were black dyed tips, along with her hair being held up in a black clip to the back of her head, instead of the usual tail wrap. She yawned again after a few minutes and looked at the watch again.

"Come on guys!" She yelled at the boys from in the living room. Kir sighed and rolled her eyes standing next to Zoutou. She was wearing a short black and dark red plaid skirt with black panty hose and dark boots, going up mid-thigh. Her shirt was black with a white skull on the chest. One sleeve was short, while the other side was just a strap. She had on black, red, blue, and silver jelly bracelets going from her wrists to her elbows on both arms, and of course her black rose skull tattoo on her hand. She also had a black collar around her neck.

"Alright, alright! We're comin, Zoutou!" Takao yelled from his room. He walked out of the room and down the hall into the living room. He had on dark blue denim pants with a chain on his hip. He also had on dark tennis shoes. His top was a black open shirt with long sleeves, showing a red shirt underneath it. He leaned to one side with a grin on his face.

Max came down the hall next. He had on dark tan baggy cargo pants with a cut on each knee. He wore black combat boots. His shirt was a dark green hoody, unzipped near the neck showing a black shirt underneath it. He yawned some and tuck his hands in his pockets, waiting for Kai and Rei.

Rei was next to walk out. He had on his usual black baggy pants with cuffs at the bottom, clinging to his ankles. He also had on his Chinese slippers. His shirt was a dark gold short sleeve, with the collar flipped up. Over the gold shirt was a black sleeveless jacket, with the yin yang symbol on the back. His hair was held by a short white wrap near his head, while the rest of his long black hair flowed freely.

Kai followed right behind Rei. He had on a pair of dark red and black camo cargos with a side pocket and black boots. His shirt was the normal tight black muscle shirt with the red trim, clinging tightly to him. He also had on a white scarf around his neck. But this one was shorter, only going down to his waist.

"Kay. One, two, three, four, five. Um. We're missing someone." Zoutou looked at everyone again. "MELODY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Melody walked down the hall about a minute later. "Sorry!" She had on black pants that clung tightly to her legs, with a short dark red skirt over them. She also had on boots, going just to her ankles. Her shirt was a black long sleeved, with the sleeves being a dark blue. Her hair hung freely behind her.

"Ready now?" Kir said smugly leaning to one side. Melody just rolled her eyes and walked outside. Kir sniggered some and followed behind, her tail swaying as she walked.

"Hey, Zoutou?" Takao asked questioningly looking over at her.

"Hmm? Yeah, Takao?"

"How the hell are we supposed to get in. I mean. Aren't we underage or something?"

Zoutou just smiled smugly and sniggered. "Don't worry. I've got it all worked out," she winked at him and walked outside. Takao just blinked dumbfounded and followed after her. Rei, Kai, and Max all exchange looks and shrug then follow behind them all.

Yet again, they all hop into the seats they rode in earlier that day for the beach. Melody was driving her car, pulling out first. Zoutou followed behind her, with Kir trailing in the back.

"So where is this 'club' you've all been talking about?" Rei asked Zoutou curiously from his seat in the back of her car.

"It's in the middle of town. And we're a bit on the outskirts. So it'll take about maybe fifteen to twenty minutes to get there," Zoutou replied from her seat.

Rei blinked some. "Oh. Kay," he smiled adorably and went back to gazing around in awe at the amount of neon lights and booming music on the streets.

Time Lapse 2010

"Alright!" Zoutou shouted as her car came to a stop, parking in an open spot on the side of the street. "We're here!" She hopped out of her car and motioned toward the building in front of her. Kir, along with Max and Melody, came trailing up behind her. Max looked curiously toward the door. Noticing bouncers. He shivered some.

"Somethin' wrong, Max?" Takao said looking over at him. Max shook his head some and looked over at Takao.

"Every thing's fine," Max replied with a fake smile.

Zoutou turned around to look at everyone. "Well. Alright." She turned back around. "Let's go!" She began walking toward the front door of the club, Kir and Melody right behind, the guys hesitating somewhat. They reached the door.

"Hey, Ash," Zoutou said with a smile looking to the blond bouncer.

He blinked some and looked to Zoutou. "He-ya, Zou. Go on in."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks," and walked in Kir and Melody behind. The bouncers in front of the door stopped the guys. Max immediately jumped up.

"Oh. Ashton. They're with me. Don't worry," Zoutou said turning to look at him from inside the building.

He blinked some. "Oh? Then go in," the two bouncers moved out of their way and they all stepped in.

Zoutou smiled some at them all as they walked further into the club. "I know Ashton personally. I can always get in, no questions asked."

Takao blinked some. "Ooh. So because you know him, and you know us, he let us in, because we know you, right?" Zoutou just laughed some and nodded.

"Mhmm. Right. Now C'mon." She grabbed both Kir and Melody by their wrists and drug them onto the dance floor. Max, Takao, and Rei exchanged nervous looks, while Kai walked over to the bar and sat on a swiveling stool. Max grabbed Takaos' hand and drug him onto the dance floor, with Rei going the other way over to Kai.

"Kai?" Rei asked cheerily.

"Hn." Was the only reply as Kai sipped at his already served drink.

Rei blinked curiously and sat next to him. "Somethin'' wrong?"

"Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Zoutou. She, seems so familiar. Just can't put my finger on it," he replied as he sipped again at his drink.

Rei nodded some and turned over to the dance floor, watching everyone dance.

The dance floor was overflowing with bodies everywhere. The music was booming, and the strobe lights were giving of slow-mo effects on the dancers. A small circle in the middle of the dance floor started to form, growing wider by the second. In the middle of the circle were a few younger boys, about fourteen years old. There were a few shouts and whistles as the boys started break dancing. A few people scooted back further to make more room. Another round of whistles were heard as a small group of girls moved from the crowd around the circle, into the middle open area. The boys moved into the crowd.

It was hard to tell who each person was, because the room was dark, and the strobe lights didn't help much. One body in the middle, was thrusting around, doing the occasional spin. The second figure was dancing to the music, doing the 'hip' dance steps. And finally. The third figure, over to the right was down on the floor break dancing.

The song stopped and so did the strobe lights. A big spotlight from up above turned on suddenly, then went to the middle of the circle, shining brightly onto the three girls. In the middle stood a playful grinning, waving Zoutou. Over to her left was Melody, jumping up and down in the air smiling. And over to the right was Kir, an over-confident smirk planted across her face, her arms across her chest. Another round of whistles and cheers were head as the girls left the middle of the circle and the music started back up.

The three girls, along with Takao and Max, walked up to the bar sitting in the open seats around Rei and Kai.

"Zoutou!" came a cry from behind them all. They turned around, coming face to face with a boy with spiky purple hair and glowing green eyes. He had on a pair of baggy blue pants and a black tank top, with a bandanna holding up his bangs. Behind him stood two boys around his age, both having black hair and blue eyes, dressed in red shirts and black pants. (They're twins.)

A loud groan was heard over in Zoutou's direction. "What the hell are _you _doing here?" Zoutou said, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"Just because you're my big sister and you're here with your friends, doesn't mean I can't come here either!" He snapped back at her, as she stuck her pinkie in her ear, not listening.

"Brat," she mumbled under her breath and turned around.

"You have a little brother?" Takao questioned, tilting his head to one side for emphasis on his curiosity.

Zoutou nodded while letting a stick of pocky droop from her lips. "He's really annoying too," she said, the pocky stick still in her mouth.

"I have a name you know," the purple-haired teen pouted while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh quit whining, Alexander," Zoutou said rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her stick of pocky.

"That's Alex!" He snapped at her.

"Whatever."

"So, Zoutou. How come you never told me you had a little brother?" Takao asked her, while spinning on the bar stool.

"I kinda forgot all about him when I went to Japan for that year."

A loud 'Hey!' could be heard, coming from the annoyed purple-haired teenager. Zoutou rolled her eyes again.

"Oh yeah. Zoutou. I had something important to tell you," Alex said out of nowhere.

"Tell me later," Zoutou replied, now spinning around on the bar stool.

"It's really important though!" Alex whined.

"Just wait for a while. I'm busy right now."

"Fine!" Alex pouted and walked off, his two buddies trailing behind him. Everyone all sweat dropped at Alex and Zoutou, except for Kir.

"You really hate him don't you?" Max asked, popping in.

"I love him, but he's just annoying," Zoutou replied, waving a hand in front of her face. She yawned some, covering her mouth, and stretching her other arm. "I'm tired tonight..."

"That's weird," came a monotone voice from Kir, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, taking a puff from it.

"That's a bad habit, Kir," Melody said, reaching for Kir's cigarette. Kir backed away, taking another puff of her cigarette, releasing the smoke right in Melody's face, causing her to cough.

"Point being?" Kir retaliated, smirking.

"Nothing..."

"Kaiiiii," came a sugary voice from Zoutou, tugging at his arm, her strawberry pocky still still hanging from her mouth. "Dance?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope." Kai replied blankly.

"Come on. Please!?" Zoutou asked again, pouting at him.

"I don't do dance."

"Then why did you come?" Zoutou asked curiously, sticking her nose right in his face.

"Do you really thing I'd want to be stuck at the place with Kenny?"

"He's got a point there, Zoutou!" Takao chimed in, twirling a finger in the air.

".............." Zoutou stared blankly at Kai for a few moments, a pondering expression plastered on her face. She scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows, sticking her face closer to his, coming inches away. "You know," she said out of no where, causing Kai to fall over slightly. "You seem vaguely familiar..." she continued.

----....----/----....----

Zoutou: Heh... Ending the chapter there! HAH!

Kir: Evil...

Zoutou: Yep. Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Click that pretty little purple button down in the lower left hand corner! D


End file.
